Incontinence is a difficult and embarrassing problem, and numerous devices for dealing with male incontinence are known. These range from conventional adult diapers to more specialized devices which wrap around a user's penis, such as those taught by German Patent Document No. 20 2004 002 526 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,853. Conventional adult diapers can be less comfortable than a person's ordinary underwear, and must account for the possibility of shifting positions of the penis therewithin, which can cause the urethral opening to be positioned at different locations. While devices that wrap around the penis allow a user to wear his own underwear and can ensure that the urethral opening remains covered by absorbent material regardless of penis position, they can be cumbersome to remove for ordinary urination.